


A First Time for Everything

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But just a tiny bit, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Reader is of legal age, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: He was older, as you’d expected. You were just out of high school and told him as much. If it bothered him, he didn’t let it show. He was difficult to read, his sea foam eyes carried a mischievous glint behind his spectacles. But you were entranced. The lilt of his voice, the deep, yet soft quality of his tone made you wonder how you’d ever gone without hearing him speak before.You decided to be bold once more and asked him on a date. A real one.He said yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request on tumblr for some Iggy smut featuring a younger female reader.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

It was a strange sort of dance; a game that the two of you played. 

You were working in a local coffee shop in the Crown City when you’d first met Ignis. He ordered a large cup of Ebony, black, and would sit at the table by the window and jot down notes in his leather-bound journal. This was his routine almost every day for at least an hour—the times always varied, but he always came, always ordered the same beverage, and always sat in that exact same spot.

It was a few months into this routine that he finally asked for your name. You playfully pointed to your name tag and asked if his glasses actually did what they were supposed to do. He chuckled and repeated it, and you liked how your name sounded as it rolled off his tongue.

You could tell he was older. He always wore suits, always carried himself with an air of confidence. When you found out he was the Royal Advisor to Prince Noctis, you couldn’t say you were surprised. He had a certain way about him that piqued your curiosity. You needed to know more about him.

One day after work, you asked him if he’d be interested in waiting until you were done your shift so that you could join him for a cup of coffee. He smiled and nodded, and then waited for you at his usual spot until you were finished work.

Once you had done the changeover with the other employees, you sat across from Ignis with two fresh mugs of Ebony, sliding one over to him. He graciously took it, and you got to talking.

He was older, as you’d expected. You were just out of high school and told him as much. If it bothered him, he didn’t let it show. He was difficult to read, his sea foam eyes carried a mischievous glint behind his spectacles. But you were entranced. The lilt of his voice, the deep, yet soft quality of his tone made you wonder how you’d ever gone without hearing him speak before.

You decided to be bold once more and asked him on a date. A real one.

He said yes.

The first time you kissed, it was when he drove you back home after your third date. He walked you to your front door and brought his hand to the back of your neck, his thumb on your cheek, and kissed you. You’d never felt your heart race as fast as it did in that moment, and you were sure your knees were going to give him. But then he pulled away, his lips just barely lingering on yours. He whispered goodnight, and then he was gone.

Things started to escalate from that point on. Who knew that a simple kiss could spark a flame within you that refused to be put out? Every time his lips were on yours you wanted more, wanted to feel his lean torso flush against you, wanted to drink him in for days and days.

But Ignis was always a gentleman. He’d always be the one to stop first, to say goodnight and leave you on your front step, red-faced and breathing hard. On more than one occasion, you ducked into your room and finished yourself off, imagining him whispering everything that he wanted to do to you in your ear.

One night, Ignis had invited you over to his place for dinner. Conversation was easy, and the food was delicious. It wasn’t until later when you were on his couch, straddling his lap that things started to heat up.

His tongue was in your mouth and your hands were in his hair. His glasses had long been abandoned on the coffee table, and the first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone. His large hands were warm on your thighs under your dress, and you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter with every passing second.

Suddenly though, he pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, barely above a whisper.

You frowned, biting your lip. He turned his head away, and you took that as a signal to get off of him. You moved so that you were off his lap and sitting beside him, awkwardly adjusting your skirt.

“It’s okay,” you replied in a small voice, not making eye contact with him.

A heavy silence settled between the two of you.

“It’s not—”

“Are you—”

You both spoke at the same time. Ignis cleared his throat and gestured for you to speak first.

You swallowed past the dryness of your throat and found the courage to speak.

“Are you ashamed of me?”

Ignis snapped his head in your direction. You were almost sure he’d given himself whiplash.

“I beg your pardon?”

You sighed, rubbing your temples lightly before continuing. “I get it, you know? I’m not some fancy royal something-or-other. I didn’t go to some fancy academy, I’m not friends with the Prince or his inner circle. I know I’m just…common.” You turned to look at him. “But are you ashamed of me? Because that’s just who I am. And I can’t change that.”

“Why would I ever be ashamed of you?” he asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Then why—”

“It’s not that I don’t want to be intimate with you,” Ignis finally said. “Because I do. More than anything.”

That statement made you blush.

“But I fear that…maybe because of my…position…I just worry that I’m pressuring you into something that you might not be ready for.”

“Ignis,” you reached over to take hold of his hand. “I want to be with you. In every way. Yeah, it’ll be my first time, but I want to share myself with you. I’m not scared.”

You looked him in the eye and stood, letting go of his hand. You maintained eye contact with him as you reached back and slowly unzipped the back of your dress, eventually letting the fabric come down and pool at your feet. You stood before him in just your bra and panties, and you saw his Adam’s apple bob as he visibly gulped.

“So, Iggy,” you tilted your head and slid one strap of your bra tantalizingly down your shoulder. “What are you going to do about it?”

Ignis rose to his feet and pulled you against him, his mouth on yours in a second. You could feel his erection tenting his pants as he walked you backwards in the direction of his bedroom. You felt him push you back against the mattress and then he was kissing you everywhere—your neck, your collarbone, coming back up to nibble on your ear. 

His tongue dipped into your mouth as he unhooked your bra. Then his mouth was on your breasts, suckling at your nipples as his fingers slicked your panties to the side and ran up and down your folds. You were soaking wet. You shuddered, your nails scraping against his scalp as his tongue circled your areola before gently biting down.

Ignis lowered himself down to your dripping core and lapped at it experimentally to see your reaction. You gripped your own breasts, letting out heavy breaths as his tongue toyed with your clit.

“Iggy,” you panted, pushing against his shoulders. “You’re overdressed.” 

You helped him strip off his clothing. He slid off his boxers as you removed your underwear, and soon he was rolling a condom onto his length and was hovering above you.

“Are you sure?” he asked, using his elbow to prop himself up. You nodded.

“I’m sure.”

Ignis rolled to his side and took you with him, one hand coming underneath your thigh to hook it over the side of his hip. He kissed you as you felt the tip of his cock touching your sensitive skin. You felt the head of his erection part your lips before ever so slowly pushing inside.

There was a little bit of resistance, a little bit of pain, and then bliss. He held himself inside you for a moment, smoothing your hair with his hand.

“Take as long as you need to relax,” he whispered against your lips. “I assure you, I’m not going anywhere.”

You nodded, taking in deep breaths and willing your body to give into him. Eventually you nodded and he gripped your ass, holding you still. He thrust into you and you buried your head in the crook of his neck by the pillow, clutching onto him for dear life.

“Relax,” he reminded you, kissing your shoulder as he thrust again. A tiny mewl escaped your lips as he started up a slow, languid rhythm.

He felt so amazing. You’d never felt so full or so complete in your entire life. Ignis rolled you onto your back and locked his lips with yours again as he rolled his hips. You fell away from him with a moan as he gradually picked up speed.

“You’re doing so well,” he whispered into your ear. “Tell me what it is that you want me to do. Tell me what gives you the most pleasure.”

You moaned at his words, your fingers coming down to toy with your clit. “Harder, Iggy. Please.”

He ducked his head down against your shoulder and thrust into you hard and deep, the bed creaking with every stroke. 

“Oh my gods,” you gasped, your fingers moving away from your clit to run up and down his back. “Right there. Oh, Iggy…”

“Don’t hide your sounds from me, kitten,” he grinned as he thrust that perfect spot within you. You felt your thighs start to shake around his waist as he slowed, but angled his whips to graze that spot every single time. “If you’re going to come, I want to hear you.”

“Ignis,” you panted, pulling him flush against you, your breasts pressed against his chest as he fucked you. “Oh, _Ignis!”_

He felt you clamp down around him as you came, a high pitched cry escaping your lips. He kept his slow pace, his hand coming down to massage your clit to extend your orgasm even longer. You bucked up, your back arching off the bed. He kept going, kept maintaining pressure on your sensitive button until you had to beg him to stop.

Ignis leaned down and kissed the valley between your breasts.

“Turn over,” he commanded, but in a gentle voice. Your body felt limp but you managed to roll onto your stomach. He lifted you up so that your back was against his chest, his cock still inside you. He thrust again, and you saw stars.

“I don’t know if I can come again,” you whimpered as he nibbled on your shoulder, thrusting up into you as one hand ran along your stomach and the other played with your clit once more.

“Let yourself go,” he simply said, his breath hot on your skin. “Do not try to come or hold yourself back from pleasure, either. Simply _be.”_

You nodded and let yourself relax in his arms, the side of your head leaning against his. From this angle his cock hit all the right places, and soon you felt yourself tipping towards the edge once more. 

“Iggy,” you whimpered. He nudged you forward until you were on your stomach against the bed, and his lean frame was pressing you into the mattress. He fucked you steadily as your breaths grew shorter and shorter, your mewls of pleasure filling the air. 

Ignis twined his fingers with yours above your head, the palms of his hands against the backs of yours, and picked up his pace so that he was thrusting into you hard and fast. The headboard banged against the wall and the sound of this skin slapping against yours made you cry out, your walls grasping desperately around him, as if trying to keep you connected forever.

 _“Oh,”_ you moaned. _“Iggy, I can’t—”_

“You can,” he grunted, fucking you harder, his teeth sinking into your shoulder. “And you will.”

As if almost on cue, you came again, screaming his name as he moaned out yours, pinning you to the mattress as he finally went over the edge with you.

He slipped out of you and you lied there momentrily, breathless and spent. His fingers came to trace your shoulder blades.

“Come, darling. We need to clean you up.”

You nodded blearily and Ignis rose to help you, and you padded along with him, naked, to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and checked the temperature to make sure it was warm enough before ushering you inside. He removed the condom and tied it before tossing it away, stepping into the shower with you.

Ignis gathered some body wash in his hands and lathered it on your skin, the warmth of the spray relaxing the soreness in your muscles.

“How was it, for your first time?” he asked, kneeling down to wash the fluid from between your legs. You let out a laugh, a hand coming to steady yourself against the shower wall as just the feeling of his hands on your thighs was enough to make your heart flutter.

“You make a good teacher, Mr. Scientia.”

“My dear,” he smirked, his fingers coming dangerously close to your core. “Be careful of what you say. You might just give me some ideas.”


End file.
